


My Religious Thoghts and such like.

by KarmaZach



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bible, Bible Quotes, Christendom, Louis. Pray it in Latin (pp. 7-8). Unknown. Kindle Edition., Pizzuti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaZach/pseuds/KarmaZach





	1. Chapter 1

[ ](https://www.themonastery.org/ordination-form)

  
[Click here to get ordained.](https://www.themonastery.org/ordination)

Genesis 1:3

dixitque Deus fiat lux et facta est lux

(and the Lord said let there be light and it was so)

. The Latin and English Parallel Bible (Vulgate and KJV) (Kindle Location 44655). Latus ePublishing. Kindle Edition. 


	2. Requiem Æternam (prayer for the dead)

## Requiem Æternam

Eternal rest grant unto him/her (them), O Lord, and let perpetual light shine upon him/her (them). May he/she (they) rest in peace. Amen.

Requiem æternam dona ei (ea, eis), Domine,  
RAY-kwee-aym ay-TAYR-nahm DOH-nah AY-ee (AY-ah AY-ees) DOH-mee-nay  
Rest eternal give to-him (to-her, to-them) Lord

et lux perpetua luceat ei (ea, eis).  
ayt looks payr-PAY-too-ah LOO-chay-aht AY-ee (AY-ah AY-ees)  
and light everlasting may-it-shine on-him (on-her, on-them) 

Requiescat (Requiescant) in pace. Amen.  
ray-kwee-AY-schat (ray-kwee-AY-skahnt) een PAH-chay AH-mayn  
may-he/she-rest (may-they-rest) in peace Amen

Pizzuti, Louis. Pray it in Latin (pp. 7-8). Unknown. Kindle Edition.


End file.
